


The Guardian

by Jade_Curran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Summary: English is not my first language but I still tried to write my first fanfic. I hope you will like it!





	1. The tears of a Lady

Master Fu was Suprised when the girl in his doors nervously bowed her head.  
-I’m sorry Master Fuu... it’s just, I don’t know where else could I going at the moment. – she was an utterly mess. Even the elderly guardian saw it. Her eyes was swollen because she definetly cried not so long ago. Her breath was even now hasty.  
-Come in and have a seat! –he stepped back, so the girl could come inside. –I will make a cup of tea for you!  
-Thanks! – she sat down, in the edge of the sofa. It was totally silence in the hall, ’till Master Fu didn’t come back with the tea.  
-So – he asked tenderly – What happend?  
By this time the girl started to calm down a little. Her tiny red dotted kwami freely flied in the room but let her holder, to explain the situation. She waited really long, ’till started to speak.  
-It’s maybe silly, and I’m sorry. It’s just –she was fighting her tears again – the boy, whom I’m in love for years, get a girlfriend for himself, who is not me. And it broke my heart. – She let out a big sigh – I know he didn’t do anything wrong. I mean Kagami is super nice, and beautiful, and basically perfect just like him. They are perfect for each other. Still my heart broke – Marinette clutterd already – I am just afraid! I am Ladybug I can’t became an akuma! That would be terrible but I just can’t be happy about it either! So I don’t know, what sould I do. –Master Fu tenderly patted her head. He did take her problem seriously, and think over about it, why she was thankfull.  
-What do you think about it. Would you like to start training here with me? I think it would benefitial to you very much. With meditation you could learn to controll your emotions. What would make it really hard, to take advance of you even in your most vulnerable state. With martial arts, az Thai chi or Qui Gong, your selfconfidence could grow even az a civilian, and actually as Marinette as Ladybug could gain from it. Plus, if I know it correctly this is part of your heritage as a half chinese young lady! –he give her some time, so she should think it over – It is not a „must do” thing. It’s just somthing, I personally think, would help at your problem. – Marinette silently thinked and thinked again. Maybe, just maybe slightly overthinked but in the end nodded her head.  
Master Fu face lighted up at her decision.  
-So now on I am your Shifu. I will meet with your parents, and our lessons will be here. It is a safe place. – The girl silently nodded again, while her little kwami happily flight around them.  
-Thank you Shifu! – she said timidly.


	2. Everyday struggles

Master Fu was definetly strict with Marinette but fair too. Their training looked much more like a life style than a PE lesson. Even when they didn’t meet, the girl made her daily dose of exercise and meditation. It became her routine, and it really helped!  
Afterall she needed to meet with Adrien everyday in the school. She saw them together, and they were so cute. So the girl did her best to support them, even tought she was badly hurt herself. But she was not alone. Ayla was there with her, walked her home not once or twice. Took her to some „girls only” nights with Juleka, Rose and their girl friends. And it helped too. Their bond became stronger with it. But still there was time, when it was incrediebly hard. Like that Friday.  
She was totally into her work. A new designe plan to Kitty Section when a very familiar blond hair popped up in front of her. She tried to stifle her scream as Adrien looked at her with sparks in his eyes.  
-Marinette, this is incredible! – enthusiastically hugged her suddenly. Mari seriously tought she will gonna die.  
-Thank’s – stiffened the girl in the hug. It was to early for her, this sudden affection. But luckyli he was as clueless as always – You’re truly a talented and creative person. – praised her, while she very creatively searched escape routes.  
Her heart felt like it wanted to broke out of her chest and she did not wanted to cry in front of him.  
Ayla saved her day, when she came back for her.  
-Come on Mari… - for some moment the future riporter became speechless as she saw them. – oh… Did I interrupted something? – raised her eyebrows.  
-No! – Marinette could shriek inside, still tried to be polite, when she smiled to the boy and bowed her head. Although her stuttering still came out – Tha Tha Thank you Adrien. I’m truly happy if you think this highly of my sketch. Your compliment is very deer I mean dear to me. But now I go to need I mean I now need to go! Thank you again and bye! – almost ran to her friend as she finally escaped. Tried to calm her pounding heart down.  
-Thanks Ayla! –whispered.  
-Don’t mention it girl but what was that actually? When I came back and you was in his arms… and you looked like as someone, who actually wanna die…  
-I felt like that to! You saved my life. It is just, he can become really impassioned when he sees anything realeted to Rock and roll or punk rock. He complimented my drawing and get carried away with it. Nothing much i guess?  
They sighed… both of them  
-Nothing much for him I guess. So now what? – Ayla was truly worried for her.  
-I now feel, that I can pass out anytime? Sorry for it, but I need to find a quiet place for myself. That’s all. –Ayla didn’t really understand, how can it help, still assisted her and found a deserted place behinde the school buildings.  
-You will gonna be okay? – she asked still concerned.  
-I will thanks to you! – Mari gave her a reassuring smile before settled herself and closed her eyes. She watched her breatings and lost herself in the peaceful nothingness and it felt extremely good. She looked up at the sound of the school bell. Stiffened for a moment, as she sensed her company. Didn’t noticed when the other arrived. The blue haired boy who sat next to her just smiled but didn’t opened his eyes.  
-Lu..Lu..Luka? – small chuckle came in response. – When… or Why… or …  
-Sorry Marinette. I just saw you here, and couldn’t help myself. Anyways I didn’t even know, that you liked to meditate! – the boy opened his turquoise eyes – Happened something?  
Mari started to panic to the question but took a deep breath.  
-Sorry If you don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t foce you. But if you need somebody to open up, or just speak, or I don’t know, you can count on me!  
-No… it’s actually – she was nervouse still much more calmer than she tought she would in a situation like this – It’s just… I started it recently. –her little smile was sad – My heart broke not that long ago and I don’t wanna became an akuma because of it. So I found a master who is helping me. And a meditation you know the part of this. – Luka looked at her with unreadable expression.  
-I’m sorry Marinette – He said finally- You are truly incredible you know that? I mean you are hurt, broken, still worrying for others this much. I think it is amazing. You are amazing! – she blushed really hard at his statment and didn’t know what respont should she make. –It will be okay with time! I promise to you! And thank you for telling me!  
-No! I am! I mean i am thanking you for listening! –she found her voice.  
-Will you come to our practice in this weekend?– he asked, while escorted her back to the classroom.  
-I hope so! –came the answer to him. Marinette was embrassed but genuine and honest at the same time, as she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I still tried to write my first fanfic. I hope you will like it!


End file.
